


He's Almost You

by DepressingGreenie



Series: SteveTony Games - Angst vs Fluff [5]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: (According to Tony), Angst, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Holy Shit What Happened To Tony, M/M, Pining Tony Stark, Praise Kink, Self-Hatred, Sexual Content, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Unreliable Narrator, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:33:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25789639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/pseuds/DepressingGreenie
Summary: Steve would never love someone like him. So he goes for the closest thing he could get.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Tony Stark/Other(s)
Series: SteveTony Games - Angst vs Fluff [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1869850
Comments: 5
Kudos: 22
Collections: Team Angst





	He's Almost You

**Author's Note:**

> For the SteveTony Games Angst vs Fluff Bingo [ “Unrequited Love” [O2]](https://stevetonygames.tumblr.com/post/620431741584392192/behold-the-bingo-card-is-finall-here-you-can)
> 
> **Team:** Angst  
>  **Bonus:** Unreliable Narrator, Blindfold, Praise Kink

The man was handsome. Young and muscular. Had his whole life before him. He deserved better. Tony couldn’t even remember his name. The guy was just another in a long list of Steve look-alikes. His eyes were the wrong colour though. He doesn’t look the man in the eyes, not wanting to have the fantasy torn away.

He passes the ‘not-Steve’ the blindfold. The man gives him a sly smile, he probably thinks it all part of the game. It was, just not the one he was playing. He won’t tell him otherwise.

He runs his hands through the man’s short blond hair when the guy finished putting the blindfold on. “Good boy” he says, softly, “So pretty” like an angel of Justice.

His own angel won’t lay with him. But that’s okay. This will do. It’ll have to. There was no way someone like Steve would ever fall for someone like him. ‘Fall’ being the operative word. If Steve was an angel of Justice, he was the devil.

With the blindfold on the man can’t see his smile slip of his face.

The man paws at his slacks, looking to for the zip. “Don’t worry, precious. I’ll get that for you”

Tony undoes the zip and pulls out his cock. It’s already hard and leaking precum. He brushes it against the man’s cheek, following the line of the blindfold. When he presses it to the man’s lips the guy swallows it down.

“That’s it, treasure. You’re doing so well. So good for me”

He runs his fingers though the man’s hair as he sucks is dick, words of praise spill from his lips. Not for this man. But for another. He’s good now at ignoring the sick feeling in his stomach that causes. Shows just what kind of man he was.

Tony spills himself down the man’s throat, whispering words of love. Hollow words. He will never see this man again in his life.

But that’s okay.

**Author's Note:**

> ~✨~  
>   
> ⋆Other sites I'm on are linked in [my profile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/profile).  
> ⋆If you want to remix/create something inspired by my work feel free (so long as it isn't hateful and doesn't hurt anyone). Show me, I'd Love to see it 💖 Link to my work with AO3 'Inspired by function' if you post it to AO3.  
>   
> ~✨~


End file.
